


我以为玫瑰是红色的，海是蓝色的

by collaroff



Category: Black Survival
Genre: F/M, 里珍
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaroff/pseuds/collaroff
Summary: 做个里珍合集吧





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想的是这样的，pwp？  
> 但我太天真了做不到

　　她先看到的是他的身体，完美的身体。潮湿又蓬松的棕色头发，自然雕琢的眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇，肌肉和手臂。接着她看到了他的尾巴。  
　　“噢！”  
　　她从礁石上站起。还有海浪声。她咽了咽口水。  
　　“你在找我吗？”他问，“这个月你已经失足落水三次了。”  
　　“…我就要死了。”她回答。  
　　里昂靠近了她一点。  
　　她接着说：“我真的很想和你做爱。”  
　　他的手抚摸着她的额头，海风带来他身上海的腥味，珍妮的视角可以看到他的嘴唇张了又张。  
　　“你会死？”  
　　“呃…嗯。”她和很多人上过床，有些是有目的的，有些是热情。她对里昂有着强烈的好感与渴望，她认为他就是那个办法，如果是他就好了。“如果你是人类，我会需要你的精液。”  
　　“你中了诅咒？”  
　　“上帝让我当婊子，我得拿到真爱之人的精液。”她浮夸地叹了口气，里昂在看她的眼睛，紧接着她踮起脚亲了他一口。“至少我可以要一个真爱之吻。”  
　　里昂一反常态地没有因为她的打趣而恼怒，“你没有时间了。”他用手盖住她的眼睛，11月的海很冷，可珍妮觉得她的眼睑好像被烫伤了。  
　　“你不了解我，”他说，“我不想你死，我们可以一试。”  
　　珍妮莫名有些高兴，尽管她知道不可以，人类怎么可以和人鱼交尾呢。  
　　直到里昂温柔地对她说：“靠近我一点。”她才发现捂着她双眼的已经不见了，但黑暗仍旧困扰着她，她只能朝声援踏出一步，里昂直接抱起了她  
　　现在的情况是什么样的呢？珍妮想，我怎样被他抱住的呢？我们坐在礁石上吗？我不该穿这么厚的，我真的要和人鱼——  
　　她猛然感到战栗，里昂的手在掀她的嘴唇，极其冰凉的触感停在她的牙齿上，她呆滞地任由摆弄。  
　　“深呼吸。”  
　　珍妮照做了。  
　　同样冰冷的嘴唇在逗弄她，她一瞬间心跳如雷，好像落入梦境里。里昂的嘴在她的嘴唇上蹭了一下，她顺应地接受了。  
　　珍妮喜欢接吻，可吻不是这样，像第一次他们遇见的时候，海水侵入她的喉咙里，有种濒死的窒息感，她的手臂被里昂紧紧拽着，手背碰到的是他身上的鳞片，粘腻又光滑。里昂的舌头在她的上壁摩擦，恍惚间她好像感觉到了温度，这让她从寒冷里清醒了一点。  
　　缺氧让她向下倒去，里昂离开了她，她在失明的状态下两眼一黑，本来微弱的光都看不到了。再有一只手按到了她眼睛上，她的呼吸变得急促。  
　　热源。人鱼的体温应该像海水。  
　　她眨了眨眼睛，看见了里昂的脸。  
　　“抱歉。”他咳嗽了一下，珍妮发觉她坐在他的腿上，她尖叫起来。  
　　  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一章的魔改，我做不到  
> 里昂还没出场我就放弃了
> 
> 魔改的中心是：爱是奇迹的魔法还有人鱼的眼泪

　　珍妮是国王唯一的女儿，她没有兄弟姐妹，国王和皇后年近才生下她。

　　这个临海小国十分富裕，拥有漫长的海岸线和人来人往的港口，渔民和商人是它最重要的组成部分。

　　年轻的公主用最耀眼的钻石来装饰自己，裙子上的花纹是金丝绣成的，她肩上的毛皮没有一丝杂色，脚下的水晶鞋在阳光下透出奇异的色彩。她举止优雅，又打扮的像个暴发户。她接过沉甸甸的王冠，国王温柔地抚摸她的头发。“亲爱的女儿，我们等你回来，”他同皇后一齐站在那里，“希望威廉王子到时候也能同你一起。”

　　站在公主身边的少女皱了皱眉头，她别在腰间的剑和公主胸前的吊坠一同闪闪发亮。

　　而珍妮向前倾，亲吻了国王和王后的脸颊，她用一只手拖住王冠，另一只手抓起厚厚的裙摆。

　　“不用担心，父亲，母亲，一切都会顺利的。”

　　她急急转身登上了船，水手们在甲板上看着他们。

　　佩剑的少女摘下帽子，向国王和王后敬礼：“陛下，我绝对会保护好公主的安全的。”

　　“拜托了，菲欧娜。”皇后说。

　　菲欧娜点点头，也登上了船。珍妮踏到甲板上，她腰杆笔直，步伐均匀又优美，而就在水手们再度望向她的一瞬间，她冲他们抛了个媚眼，然后用空着的手挽住菲欧娜的手臂，想要快速移动回房间里。菲欧娜瞪了她一眼，还是同她协调了脚步。

　　……

　　“好累啊。”珍妮说，裙子和床就像撞击的两块蛋糕，她把王冠抵在枕头上，抹了抹搭在脸上的头发。

　　“菲欧娜。”

　　女骑士坐在床沿看向她。

　　“如果威廉是个丑八怪，我们就逃婚吧。”

　　“是你，不是我们。”菲欧娜冷静地回答。

　　“你不爱我了吗？”

　　

　　珍妮专心致志地在涂她的指甲，菲欧娜终于醒悟……她要结婚了。

　　公主和王子，听起来像某种浪漫传说，又像普通的政治联姻。他们没见过彼此，但国王坚信这是命运。所有人都活在荒缪的童话世界里。

　　菲欧娜回想到家中的父亲。

　　如果在20岁前…，公主就会死去。父亲说。那时的菲欧娜已经不再是穿裙子的姑娘了，她站在书房的门口，桌子上是皇后赏赐给她的金匕首。她可以看到父亲抚摸匕首时手上鼓起的青筋。他十分愤怒，但他无法阻止国王的决定。他的女儿本该是上流的淑女，现在确是国家唯一的女骑士，公主的近卫和玩伴。现实压迫他讲出了那个非现实的故事，公主出生的时候他也在场——

　　18年前， 在一个风雨交加的晚上，整个宫殿都在围绕着皇后的肚皮运转，两位不速之客敲响了紧闭的大门。他们看起来很年轻，矮个的走在前面，是个没长开的东方美人，雨水就像露水一样沾湿她的额头，斗篷下面的手握着一朵玫瑰。

　　她看起来颇为不安，门内透出的光柱让她后面的男人眯了眼。

　　“我想要见公主一面。”

　　守卫狐疑地盯着她。她的手往斗篷里缩了缩，害怕雨打坏那朵玫瑰。意外粘稠的液体顺着她的手臂混进雨水里。

　　“先生，请让我见公主一面。”如果仔细看的话，可以看见她裙子上的泥点。她的乞求很诚恳，如果不是国王唯一的孩子还未诞生的话。

　　“快一点！”一直站在她身后的男人挡在了她前面。守卫被他的气势镇住，少女又开口了。

　　“求求你，公主马上就要出生了。”

　　“等一下…”

　　守卫灰溜溜地掩上门，暴风雨的夜晚是那么的寒冷，他鬼使神差地决定把这两个可疑到访者的消息传上去。

　　但还是晚了？，等守卫来到国王面前，宫殿里已经回荡着婴儿啼哭声。医生从房间内走出来，轻声说：“陛下，皇后陛下和小公主都安好。”

　　真的是公主，守卫想。国王没有注意到他，也没注意到医生说话时犹豫的表情。同时宫殿外响起一道惊天巨雷。

　　

　　青年望着少女，消逝的闪电还停留在她紫色的眸子里。他用手捂着少女流血的手。

　　少女则纹丝不动地站在原地，雨越下越大，斗篷在她身后布下一片水帘，帮助她和夜色融在一起。

　　闪电再度亮彻天际，里面的光也露了出来，把他们从夜色中隔离出来。国王站在干燥的地面上，面对着他们。

　　“陛下，”少女鞠了个躬，“我知道珍妮的命运。”她掌心的血已经干了，玫瑰被拿到青年的手里。

　　国王心里一怔。珍妮这个名字尚未被说出口，停留在他舌尖的位置，他看向那位少女，不知道接下来会上演仙女还是魔女的戏码。

　　“我祝贺她的诞生，”少女严肃极了，“但这是命运。您还未见到她胸前的玫瑰吧？”

　　他的喜悦被浇灭了。

　　

　　面团一样的公主被放在皇后的旁边，她不断欺负的胸脯上有一指甲盖大小的红色胎记，这块胎记现在勉强能看出花的形状，少女却直接看到它在眼前长出花蕾和茎蔓，开花最后枯萎。

　　青年听见她叹了口气。

　　“我们还是来晚了。”

　　她试图改写这段命运，一如既往地命运阻拦住了。

　　“她会死。”她的表情没有任何变化，“20岁那年她会死。”


End file.
